A NaruHina Oneshot
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Says it all in the title. A oneshot about Naruto and Hinata. Takes place after Hinata's confession about her feelings. Enjoy. I don't own Naruto


**Okay, here's the rundown: I don't watch Naruto anymore. I just got dead bored of it after awhile. I used to be TOTALLY obsessed with it! Seriously, I would daydream about it nonstop. My favorite pairing was always NaruHina. Even though I don't watch it anymore, I heard that Hinata told Naruto that she loved him. I TOTALLY FREAKED OUT! (A NaruHina fan till the end)! I read the manga page and also freaked out. When I found out that Naruto STILL hasn't done anything about it, I got mad. I mean, Hinata finally tells him and nothing happens. I began to think: What would happen if instead of being cured by Sakura, her injuries were more serious, causing her to be in the hospital unconscious for a long time. What would happen then? Hope you enjoy this oneshot!**

Naruto gazed down at Hinata. She didn't move. She never moved. It had been over a week since the battle. Her words echoed in his head. "_I used to always cry and give up ... I nearly went the wrong way ... but you ... you showed me the right way ... I was always chasing you ... wanting to overtake you ... I just wanted to walk with you ... I wanted to be with you ... you changed me! Your smile saved me! So I'm not afraid to die protecting you!! Because I - love you ..._" He sighed.

'How could I have been so stupid? I always thought she was weird…she would turn bright red around me and faint a lot. She was so shy. I never realized that she…loved me.' He sat down and listened to the machine that beeped continuously, letting him know that she was still alive. 'She could have died…And she wasn't afraid…' He watched her chest rise and fall ever so slightly. He stared off into space. 'I became so angry when I saw her hurt. Maybe it's because…I love her too…' He looked down at her. 'I always thought I loved Sakura but…these feelings that I'm feeling now…are so much stronger. Was Sakura merely a crush? She was always a close friend…a sister even. But Hinata…was always different.' He sighed. 'After so many years, I finally realize that there's something special about her.'

"Hey, Naruto." Naruto turned to see Neji walking into the room. He, like Naruto, had been visiting Hinata every day.

"Hi, Neji." Naruto replied as Neji sat down next to him. He paused before asking. "Neji…have you ever been in love before?" Neji blinked and his eyes flashed from Hinata to Naruto before he replied.

"No. I haven't." He leaned back against his chair. "Why?"

"Because…I think I might be falling in love with Hinata." Neji's eyes flashed for a moment in the way you would expect an older brother's eyes to flash. "She told me that she loves me and ever since then…I've felt so strange." Neji shrugged.

"Maybe you do love her. Only time will tell. When she wakes up, you might find out." Naruto turned to Neji.

"You love Hinata, don't you, Neji?" He asked. Neji scoffed.

"Please. I'm worried about her because she's a part of the main house. It's my duty to be worried." Naruto smiled.

"That's not all. You do love her, don't you? You try to hide it but you care for her!" Neji rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right." Naruto looked at him seriously.

"Neji…the Leaf Village is going to war soon. I'm sure of it. If there are any feelings you need to let out, you should do it soon. When she wakes up, just tell her that you care for her. I'm sure that'll make her happy." Neji said nothing.

Next day…

All Hinata could see was blackness. She was swimming in it. It was so dark… All of a sudden, she could see some light. She moved toward it. As she moved, she could feel her limbs again. Her mind came into focus. Slowly, cautiously, she opened her eyes. She saw Neji looking down at her. She saw an odd expression on his face. Was he…happy? She smiled. "Hello, Neji-niisan." She murmured. He quickly regained his composure and nodded.

"Glad to see you awake, Hinata." He said in an emotionless voice. Hinata sighed and sat up. She thought back to her last memory. All at once, she realized something.

"Naruto-kun! Is Naruto-kun okay?! What happened?! Did we win?!" Neji raised his hand to silence her.

"We won. Naruto is fine. He's been worried about you." Hinata sighed in relief before shame washed in.

"I was useless. I didn't even put up a fight! I only got in the way…I should have known that I would…" Neji put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't feel that way. When you were hurt, Naruto went beserk! He started attacking in ways that…can't be described. I think that's part of the reason why he won." He seemed to notice his hand on her shoulder and quickly withdrew it. He stood up to leave. Before walking off, he paused and glanced back. "You scared me…don't get hurt like that again, okay? You can be a real nuisance sometimes, Hinata-shoumai…" **(That means younger sister in Japanese)** Hinata felt a jolt in her system.

'Did he just say…' She smiled at the fact that she had helped Naruto in some way. She looked up and noticed Neji leaving. She stood up and ran after him. "Neji-niisan." She called to him. He paused and turned toward her. She walked over and hugged him. "I'll try not to get hurt again." She muttered. "You be careful too, okay?" She felt Neji tentatively wrap his own arms around her. When she walked off, she could have sworn that Neji had tears in his eyes…and that he was smiling…

Naruto sighed and leaned back against the trunk of the tree he was in. 'It's a beautiful day today…I wish I had more time to appreciate moments like this…' At that moment, he heard movement below him. He blinked a few times, not sure if he was seeing things. A grin crossed his face and tears came to his eyes. He knew who was walking under him. "Hinata!" He shouted. Unfortunetally, he fell out of his tree. He yelped and fell on the ground in front of her.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped as she ran over. 'He fell out of the…' She helped him up. "Are you okay?" Naruto grinned.

"I'm fine. The question is are you okay?" He continued to hold the hand that she had used to help him up. Hinata blushed and nodded. He nodded his head slowly. "That's good…hey Hinata? I need you to do me a favor…I'm confused about something and want to figure it out. Will you help me out?" Hinata nodded.

"S-sure, Naruto-kun. I'll help." 'Help with what…?' She was fully aware of Naruto's hand wrapped around hers. It felt really nice… He led her deeper into the woods where the only sounds were the birds chirping. Naruto took a deep breath.

"Okay, Hinata. Just hold still and…please don't faint or freak out!"

'What could he mean?' Hinata wondered. All thought suddenly stopped as Naruto leaned close to her and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes grew wide and her stomach was filled with so many butterflies, she felt dizzy. She could feel herself growing faint but she was determined to stay awake this time. Still…she was really dizzy… She suddenly felt Naruto place a hand gently on her shoulder. He was clutching it in a comforting way, as if he knew she was nervous and wanted to reassure her that everything was okay. She felt herself closing her eyes and kissing back.

Naruto felt Hinata's response and happiness filled him to the brim. He tilted his head and began to kiss more passionately. He felt Hinata freeze for a moment before beginning to slowly respond. One of his hands moved down to her waist where he pulled her closer.

Summoning courage that she never thought existed, Hinata slowly moved her hands upward until they were softly caressing each of Naruto's cheeks. One of her hands moved back a little and began to stroke his yellow hair. With trembling fingers, she undid his head band before breaking the kiss. She moved her lips up to his forhead where she planted a soft kiss. When she pulled away, she saw that Naruto was blushing and smiling at her in a totally new way. She felt heat rushing to her cheeks as she softly spoke. "Did you figure it out, Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded.

"Yes…I did…"

"What did you want to find out?" She asked hopefully. Naruto continued to hold her.

"I wanted to figure out whether I was in love with you or not…" Hinata's face turned bright red.

"A-and…are you?" Naruto leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, Hinata-chan. I do love you." Hinata smiled and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat.

"You know that I love you too, Naruto-kun…" Naruto held her tighter.

"Yeah…I know…"

A few days later…

Naruto knocked on the door. Neji answered it. "Hi, I'm here for Hinata-chan." Neji nodded.

"I know. Have a seat." Naruto sat down and Neji sat down across from him. "Okay, Naruto. If you're going out with Hinata, you must know the rules." Naruto shrugged.

"Fair enough." Neji leaned back.

"Rule Number 1: She is to be back no later than midnight." ………..

Hinata glanced quickly at her reflection in the mirror. 'Okay…I think I look fine…' she turned and walked out the door. As she walked out, she noticed Neji talking to a very bored looking Naruto.

"Rule Number 26: Any kisses with her are to last no longer than 30 seconds and breaks inbetween kisses must be at least ten minutes long. Rule Number 27: -"

"Okay, Neji-niisan. I think that's enough." Neji started to protest but Hinata raised her hand. "I can take care of myself." She kissed her cousin quickly on the cheek before Naruto hurried her out the door.

"Quick! Before he gets going on Rule 27!" He hissed as they bolted off.

**Some brother/sister fluffiness with Neji and Hinata…along with romantic fluffiness between Naruto and Hinata! I love the ending! I just know that my brothers will be like that when I get my first date…**


End file.
